


I'm Moving In!

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kageyama being the ever-suffering friend, kenma being a loner until his boyfriend shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gives Hinata the brilliant idea to move in with Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Moving In!

“Kageyama,” Hinata whined, stretching out the vowels for as long as he was able.

“What?” The taller of the two asked shortly, not bothering to look up from a volleyballer’s biography when he replied.

“I don’t know. I’m bored. Let’s go do something!” The redhead suggested, immediately bouncing to his feet and rocking back and forth on his heels with excitement flashing through his brown eyes. “C’mon, Kageyama! We haven’t done anything on our holidays yet! It’s no fun!” At this, his – admittedly reluctant – friend abruptly closed his book with a well-defined ‘ _snap’_  and looked over at him with exasperation clinging tightly to his expression of disapproval.

“If this is another attempt to get me to go with you to stalk Kenma, then I will have absolutely no part in it. If you’re so bothered about not seeing him as much, and if you’re sick of having to travel so far, why don’t you just move in together?” At first, all that followed his comment was silence. With a barely-audible sigh of relief, he picked up his book again, effortlessly flipping to his marked page, and began reading again. Meanwhile, Hinata was standing there with wide brown eyes, thoughts running wild. A smile, large and bright, spread across his face and he dashed over to Kageyama, grabbing his friend’s arm and tugging his taller classmate off of the couch.

“Kageyama, that is the best idea ever! Let’s go now!” Hinata exclaimed, and the other barely had time to regain his balance before Hinata pulled him through the living room, out into the hallway, past the kitchen –

And straight into a wall.

“Hinata – Hinata,  _ow, dammit, fuck_ –“ He flung one of his arms out to try and prevent himself from crashing into another wall. “ _Hinata,_ you dumbass, I didn’t mean  _right now._ Moving in with people takes time and –“

“So? I’ve been keeping all of my stuff here.” Hinata finally stopped dragging him by the arm – all Kageyama could think about was to never let Hinata get a hold of him again – and rolled his eyes, dropping his arms to his sides.

“Don’t you think Kenma might want to know in advance? Just a hint, so you don’t make a complete fool of yourself like the lousy airhead you are.”

“Oh…right. I hadn’t thought about that.” Mood instantly dropping, Hinata sighed for a moment before clenching one of his hands into a fist and looking up as determination spread across his face. It could only mean one thing – trouble. “No! I’m gonna do it! And  _you’re_ going to help me!”

“Huh?”

No. There was no way he would cave to the puppy dog eyes this time.

**~~~**

But it didn’t work. Precisely five hours later he was trudging up the hill that led to Kenma’s house, shouldering most of the redhead’s belongings, watching as Hinata dashed up the hill full-speed. Kageyama sighed and wished he wasn’t carrying anything so that he could facepalm or massage his temples. Geez, just  _watching_ Hinata made him exhausted. And so on he went, trudging up that hill while chastising himself for giving in to Hinata’s stupid plan and agreeing to sit on a stupid train for nearly five stupid hours and why had he agreed to carry Hinata’s stupid things up the stupid hill –

By the time a single minute had passed he knew he needed a synonym for the word ‘stupid’ to use instead.

**~~~**

Kenma metaphorically pricked his ears at the sound of a frantic, loud knocking on his door. Cat-like eyes flicking up from his 3DS to the door at the end of the hall, he got to his feet and trudged towards the door after putting his device away. He wasn’t one to hurry, but he wondered if his door would soon break, given the force behind the knocking. Sighing, Kenma grabbed the door handle and twisted it with ease, opened it, peeked out, and nearly got punched in the face by Hinata’s stray fist. Seeing that the door was open, the redhead stopped knocking and looked up at Kenma with a huge, silly grin on his face, with his brown eyes sparkling and full of warmth and his hair a mess. Kenma felt heat rise to his cheeks and knew that already, a slight blush would be dusting his cheeks. For a moment, Kenma couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was standing outside his door. He hadn’t called Hinata, or Kageyama, for that matter, so what was the reason for the visit? “Shoyo?” Kenma asked, the disbelief clear on his finely-angled face. “What are you – Tobio, too?” By now Kageyama was visible on the hill, and the sight of the tall young man carrying Hinata’s abundance of belonging’s only made his bewilderment worse. “What are you both doing here? I didn’t expect to see either of you for a while…” He noticed Hinata’s wide eyes and how the redhead was panting, seeming to be gasping for breath. “Shoyo, are you alright? Sho?  _Sho?_ ” Kenma darted forwards with a speed that Kageyama had rarely saw him use on the volleyball court, and watched as the usually calm young man desperately grabbed Hinata’s shoulders and pull him forwards. “Shoyo, please talk to me. Are you –“

“Kenma!” Hinata exclaimed breathlessly. “Kenma, I want to move in with you! Please!” Kenma stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Hinata with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. For a moment, he didn’t hear anything but those words, echoing through his thoughts. Not even Kageyama’s annoyed shouts of “Idiot!” or “Lousy airhead!” Penetrated his raging thoughts. But when he finally surfaced, he pulled Hinata forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

“Of course, Hinata. That’s what I’m here for, right?” But secretly, he was oh-so glad that Hinata had asked, as he himself had been planning to. But, being the shy introverted being that he was, he hadn’t been able to ask, fearing that Hinata would laugh at the offer or not take it seriously.

For a moment, it was just the two of them, alone in their own little world. That was, until Kageyama interrupted them.

“HEY! I didn’t carry your crap all the way up here to stand here like an idiot, Hinata! What an airhead.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small KenHina fic! It was fun to write (:


End file.
